Yumi Ikeda
Konachan.com - 195499 sample.jpg '' "I am the Ikeda dragon!" '' Full name Yumi Ikeda Pronunciation Yoo Mee, E, K, Da (Easy enough!) Name Origin From Japanese 弓'' "archery bow". It can also come from ''由 (yu) "reason", 友 (yu) "friend" or a nanori reading of 弓 (yu) "archery bow" combined with 美 (mi) "beautiful". Titles Lady Yumi Mistress Dragon Hong.Meiling.full.1025738.jpg Appearance Height: 5' 6" Weight: 127 Eye color: Blue Hair color: Red Age: 17 Yumi is usually found in well made chinese silk dresses and kimonos though when she can help it, she wears a traditional chinese attire that isn't meant to show off her class...a white blouse with a green vest and either white hakami pants and or a long green skirt that goes down to her ankles and black slippers...this outfit varies since she wears different versions of it but it is usually the same colors of white, green and golden trimmings. This outfit she enjoys the most as it is easier to move and fight in as opposed to her high end fashion she uses to keep up appearances. Tumblr mrbg37sRZ31rtmccpo1 500.jpg Sample-7c8666fcb1ec4ee87afa05ebf6fb1249.jpg tumblr_ng62l6AoWE1sojsjno1_1280.png Hong.Meiling.600.1485030.jpg d9282ad1399f6330671dffe340d2613c.jpg 77875badde7f7a8f6b7acf51ac57a42a.jpg Symbol Zodiac Taurus (The Bull) aurus.jpg Taurus Strength: - Dependable - Persistent - Loyal - Patient - Generous Taurus Weakness: - Stubborn - Laziness - Possessive - Materialistic - Self-indulging Personal Characteristics Birth Date: May 13 Birth Place: China Reputation: "There goes Mistress Dragon..." Yumi has made a name of herself in the academy, seen only as the princess of the establishment like the other rich kids. Her parents give her everything she asks for, she dresses in only the finest of silks, eats only the highest quality lunches and is driven around in a beautiful exotic luxury car. No one dares come near her for fear of making her angry and her parents deporting you out of japan. She doesn't say much unless spoken to and always has a frown on her face or a scowl. Rumors always say shes much too good for everyone and shes a total bitch. Of course, they couldn't be more wrong about her.... 4nx.gif Fighting Style Tai Chi an internal Chinese martial art practised for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practised for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. Martial art: The ability to use t'ai chi ch'uan as a form of self-defense in combat is the test of a student's understanding of the art. T'ai chi ch'uan is the study of appropriate change in response to outside forces, the study of yielding and "sticking" to an incoming attack rather than attempting to meet it with opposing force. The use of t'ai chi ch'uan as a martial art is quite challenging and requires a great deal of training. tumblr_mlgvd4eGeH1rwy3fgo6_500.gif neji_vs_naruto_ending_15_by_ssd_ssd-d5eja4b.gif tumblr_mfa0ne8YL01r6a6x7o1_500.gif tumblr_mpbikhiHmv1s7mwiio1_500.gif Special attack: tumblr_m6vchbFzSL1rr56cmo1_500.gif Signature attack: tumblr_m8minoZ88S1r6srg3o1_500.gif Extrauniversal Information Desired Voice Actor: Michelle Rodriguez tumblr_m2cd5gpwkN1r2bigmo1_500.gif Inspiration: (Hong Meiling from Scarlet Mansion) Ether Ability External External manifestation is often a variating one depending on how one manifest it. A person who uses the etherial energy to discharge their Ether from their bodies from point A to point B similar to the archaic "Ki blast" so to speak. Some can discharge this Ether in a phsyical form that, depending on ientent of course, can blow away or destroy an object in it's path. This can varry as some can discharge their Ether in the form of something more familer such as an earthly element. Ranging from Fire, Water, Earth, and or Air. The unique thing about this virus is that based on the users knowledge of assimilation and how they're using their Ether, it can effect other elements or materials with similar or identical chemical make up for example someone who could manipulate earth, would be able to effect various other types of earth and rocks, instead of just the baisic pebbles. Better yet one who could use their Ether to magentize objects, would have their ether mimic the property of magnetisim to do so. This could be seen as an advantage and disadvantage because what ever property they use is still subjugated to earthly weakneses (ex: Fire users can be doused by water, or lighting discharges lighting would stil be applicable to lightning rods). Those who continue on the external pathway are able to Evolve. Simply put a person who uses lightning blast, might be able to make their lightning blast more potent, or become able to shape that lightning blast into a sword or something of the sort. Anything that deals with using that ability in another or more powerful way is considered a form of Evolution or evolving. Yumi was given the ability to control flames to her hands when focusing all of her 'Chi' or so that is what the people in her country know it as. When using her chi she can ignite fire to her fists and use them in her combos/strikes when in a serious fight. The heat goes up to about 150 degrees F, able to cause third degree burns which are very painful and leave the skin scorched deeply. The size of the flames vary by her temper if she is heated mad they can become rather impressively big but when she keeps her cool they only ignite about 5 inches all around her hands. No one in her family knows of this ability as she keeps her fighting life and this power in secret from them. It takes a lot at first calling forward the flow of chi from her core in to her knuckles but she is able to do so thanks to the intense meditations of her fighting style known as Tai-chi. With a sound body comes a sound soul and she is able to do much thanks to this. tumblr_n204sgrfbL1spc9owo1_500.gif Physiology 'Peak Human Reflexes' User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. 'Peak Human Combat' The user is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. Sample-0e064afeedf295cc498025b52bdf5b0f.jpg 4647105910 336e78f11b z.jpg SmackTalk ! Prefight : tumblr_n0eldmDXQQ1rktwn6o4_r1_500.gif "How about I Tai-chi your shit!?" Post fight: tumblr_m63aug24Mo1r8b8b9.jpg "Oi, are you dead yet??" Biography Lady Yumi is from a high class family of riches, they come from old money because of their great great great grandparents owned a bunch of lands and were known as Lords and Ladys back in the edo period in China. Now in this time line they have carried the wealth and fame to Japan and are highly respected. Her parents make sure to keep Yumi very busy with classes wanting to bring her up a pure pedigree to their culture and title. Though she is supposed to be in the best academy known to the city, she refuses to go simply telling them she can better understand the people and the world by learning as they do which her parents stupidly believed so she attends Shiretsuna Academy and although it wasn't their first choice they believe this school only accepts the best of the best which the school does but not exactly how they tink so she keeps them in the dark about the truth....much to her dismay she hates being treated like a princess and believes one should earn their right in the world, not be given it. So taking the silver spoon out of her mouth she trained and learned Tai-chi in secret by an old master in a run down part of town giving him the money necessary to keep his establishment and keep teaching the children of the neighborhood who desperately needed the discipline. Most of the students in her school find her to be a prissy too good for anybody rich girl who barely talks to anyone but they couldn't be more wrong about her. She knows she must someday take over the family name and marry a man she has been arranged to but she doesn't want to go in with the same mentality as her parents...she wants to be her own person, she loves to fight! She was destined to fight and though her family does not know her secret she wont keep her passion hidden for much longer....this was what she was born to do. sample-265ef39ffde64555a2f7e70eb903887a.jpg sample-384a109066a20b0acebfa86fd1889310.jpg tumblr_mzxca0Tsmz1rdai56o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2nei8kT6e1qiz1wuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4mv2p9AFN1spr6cmo1_1280.jpg Hong.Meiling.600.1085295.jpg Category:RPC Category:External ether user